


You Make My Tummy Feel Weird

by tactical_nuclear_penguin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Back rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk crying, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Roadtrip, Sickfic, overuse of the words bro and dude, well mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tactical_nuclear_penguin/pseuds/tactical_nuclear_penguin
Summary: A series of one-shots all specifically written for SFW Promptis Fanweek 2018.





	1. video games & energy drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **first and/or last kiss** | ~~reunion in Zegnautus~~ | ~~“We’re here together.”~~

Noct leaned back on his couch, as Prompto’s eyes narrowed on the TV in front of him. He had been in the middle of a story about some girl from school, but had fallen silent as the boss-fight got harder. Bottom lip white, as his teeth dug into it.

The week had sorta been a bust. Neither of them had really...any luck with anything. At all. Failed tests, lost homework; that sort of thing. 

Overall, he was really glad it was Friday.

“Son of a bitch,” Prompto dropped the controller onto his lap, as the screen went gray; _Game Over_ appearing in bold red letters, “Dude...we’re overleveled for this fight too,” he ran a hand through his hair, before adjusting the band around his wrist, “Please take this controller from me, before I throw it through your TV.”

Noct grabbed it, before bumping Prompto’s shoulder with his own.

* * *

The coffee table was covered in binder paper; red and black ballpoint pen scrawling out maps and diagrams and a hardly legible list of things they had already tried. A pyramid of empty cans of energy-drinks sat on the end-table beside him. The game paused, as they both poured over everything they had written; a pen tucked behind Prompto’s ear as he pointed at the different maps of the area - comparing it to the attack pattern of a third piece of paper.

Yeah, they could have looked it up - but that was quitter talk.

“Okay...so,” Prompto took a sip of his energy drink, “It doesn’t have any elemental weaknesses, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Have we tried...healing it?”  
Noct glanced up from a different piece of paper, “Uh...what?”  
“Haven’t seen it in _this game_ , but I’ve seen healing skills hurt like...undead type monsters in games before.”  
“We can try it,” Noct shrugged, “But...eh.”  
“You got any new ideas, broski?” 

Honestly, Prompto hadn’t looked at the time in _hours_ , and at this point he was afraid to. He knew it was late. The sun had disappeared a long while ago. They had ordered a Royal Fuckton (a measurement by Noctis himself) of pizza earlier, but managed to actually eat...all of it. Not all at once, but just slices here and there after the initial chow-down.

So, wouldn’t have surprised him if the sun started coming up soon. He did have that _super late night queasy_ vibe going on in the back of his stomach. But the concerning amount of energy drinks he had downed, prob also was not helping that.

“Wait,” Noct’s eyes narrowed, as he grabbed a map out of Prompto’s hand - before pulling the pen out from behind Prompto’s ear. Grabbing a few other pieces of paper they scribbled on, his eyes widened; mouth opening and closing as he clearly had a convo with himself on the inside.

It was adorable.

“Prompto...hand me the controller.”

* * *

He didn’t know why he didn’t see it sooner. It was kinda obvious, once the pieces finally fell together.

As the sun started to brighten the sky - and Prompto closed the curtains because ‘nobody needs to see that’ - Noct finally found the pattern. Tired thumbs guided the character around the attacks, around the traps. Teeth digging into his bottom lip, as Prompto leaned forward on the couch.

Finally, the boss let out a cry; falling into dust as the victory song filled the living room of his apartment.

A tired laugh fell from his lips, as the insane amount of XP was added to their character’s level.

Then Prompto pulled him into an excited hug.

Noct was half paying attention when Prompto came in - causing him to glance over at the last second. Their faces collided. Prompto quickly pushed himself back - eyes wide.

“Whoa...did we just…” Prompto’s face red, hand covering his mouth, “I-I didn’t mean to do that, dude! I was just gonna...but then we…”

They had kissed. On accident.  
It...was barely even a kiss. A headbutt with spit, really.

Noct shrugged, “Why are you apologizing?” he asked, gathering up the binder-paper that was spread across his coffee table.  
“Cuz I just accidentally smooched the Prince of Lucis, broski. Pretty sure that’s like...treason.”  
“How?” Noct didn’t look up, his own face...kinda red. 

Which was dumb. Wasn’t like it was on purpose or anything. Or...even really a kiss.

“Seems illegal.”  
“It’s...not. I don’t think,” he paused in stacking the paper, suddenly not...totally sure. He was pretty sure it wasn’t, at least.  
“ _How are you not sure?_ ”  
“It’s never really...come up before,” he could feel his face getting hotter.  
“Wait so that was your first...oh. Yeah, mine too.”

They both sat in silence.  
Not moving.

“That...was a terrible first kiss,” Prompto’s words careful, like he was ready to stop talking after each one.  
“Yeah,” Noct was refusing to look up from the table, “Pretty sure it was closer to a head-butt.”  
“Is that not how kisses work?” he could hear Prompto relaxing slightly, “I mean...if their nose isn’t bleeding, are you even doing it right?”

Noct felt a smile spread across his face - hand resuming cleaning up the paper, “I thought you had to knock-them unconscious.”  
“Oh man...yeah, I’m a fool. Nose-bleed is like...low-level kiss. Unconscious is God-Tier.”  
“What about Royal-tier?” Noct shot Prompto a side-glance with a smirk.  
“Biting their teeth.”

Noct snorted, leaning forward as he laughed.

“So you gotta bite my teeth, Noct,” Prompto’s face red, but he was somehow keeping an almost-straight face, “Royal decree.”  
“What about tongues?” Noct leaned back on the couch - staring at the messy pile of paper he half-gathered, half had given up on, “Isn’t that part of kissing?”  
“It’s like a thumb-war but with tongues. They gotta battle. For dominance.”  
“Before or after the head-butting and teeth-biting?”  
“I’m gonna say...after teeth biting but before the head-butt. You just gotta shove your entire tongue into their mouth.”  
“And battle?”  
“And battle.”

They sat in entertained silence for awhile, before Noct shoved himself to his feet, “Now that it’s…” he pulled his phone out of his pocket, “Six in the morning...think I’m gonna crash.”  
“Sleep sounds...amazing,” Prompto stood - stretching his arms over his head.

* * *

It really didn’t take long for them to brush the energy-drinks and pizza out of their mouths, and flop down it’s Noct’s amazing bed. The fatigue hitting him like a sock full of rocks, as he sunk into Noct’s soft sheets.

“Holy shit I’m so tired,” he rolled on his side to face Noct, “But seriously dude...thank you for undoing that cluster-duck of a week.”  
“Cluster-duck,” Noct echoed, mirroring Prompto’s pose by rolling on his side - arm tucked under his pillow. Eyes half-lidded.

Noct offered him a sleepy smile. Sun slipping through the bottom of the curtain and creating a sorta...halo around Noct’s messy spikes. Was right out of some old painting, honestly.

Maybe it was the fatigue. Maybe it was a stray gay thought possessing his body. Either way, Prompto leaned in and kissed him.

No head-butt. No jokes.

Noct didn’t back away as soon as Prompto’s lips brushed his. He didn’t panic and leave the room. He didn’t shove him back and ask what the hell was going on. Instead, he made a quiet sound and leaned in.

Hesitantly, he put a hand on Noct’s arm as they kissed; feeling slight goosebumps there. How the _hell_ the Prince of Cold was _freezing_ while wrapped in blankets, was beyond Prompto. But he didn’t question it. Instead, he pulled him closer.

They remained like that for awhile. Laying side by side; Prompto leaning over Noct slightly.

Things slowed, until they finally came to a stop - faces lingering near each other.

“You,” Noct’s voice quiet; a bit raspy - causing him to clear his throat - a frown pulling at his lips, “...Didn’t bite my teeth.”  
“Bro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> absolute losers


	2. a bit too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~Prince Prompto~~ | ~~high school shenanigans~~ | **“I wish that I knew what makes you think I’m so special.”**

It was Near Years Eve.

Prompto sat on the couch next to Noct, as Gladio went on about something badass and heroic. Beer in hand as he made way-way too many hand motions. Prompto’s eyes locked on the beer in Gladio's bottle; watching as it sloshed around. He...had already had a few of his own. Probably...more than he should have. Yet one was still clasped in his hand; reflexively going up to his mouth every once in awhile.

His other hand was intertwined with Noct’s.

The room was decked out in New Year’s stuff. The most tacky sign Prompto could find, hanging above the door to Noct’s entryway...or foyer or whatever that was called. Where their shoes and jackets lived. A few balloons were shoved into corners; all saying really incorrect things on them. Like _Happy Birthday_ and _Get Well Soon_. Iggy pretended like it wasn’t hilarious.

The coffee table in front of them was covered in junk food; even more spilling off the counter in the kitchen. Music played from Noct’s TV; a countdown ‘till midnight displayed in the corner.

Prompto shifted, and the world did too. Nodding to himself, he set his beer on the table; quietly cutting himself off. He...really didn’t wanna puke. Like in general, or during the party. As Gladio kept going on about being a superhuman, Prompto shoved himself to his feet - steadying himself on the arm of the couch - before getting himself some water.

Leaning on the counter, he filled a glass - watching as everyone talked without him. Didn’t...even really seem to notice he had gotten up. The stories switched from Gladio to Ignis; something also heroic and badass. Noct smiling with a half-lidded eyes; giving away just how much he had to drink. Or he was just tired. Fifty-fifty, honestly. Gladio was shoving Ignis’ shoulder as he spoke, a quiet _come now_ , coming from the Igniator himself.

It was...a really happy and peaceful moment, honestly. 

But for some reason, it made Prompto feel really...empty. His eyes fell back to his glass as it overflowed, a frown forming on his lips. He...had always struggled with feeling part of the group. After all, he was just some pleb. Wasn’t sworn to Noct any more than the average citizen of Lucis. Wasn’t a guard or Glaive or anything. Just some dude. Just some random person that somehow had tricked the friggin’ Prince of Lucis into hanging out with him, somehow. 

The booze in his system caused the random wandering thought to sting way-way more than it should have; eyes growing glassy as his jaw clenched. Not wanting to sad-drunk all over the good times, he set his glass on the counter and wandered down the hall; isolating himself in the bathroom.

Puffing out his cheeks, he threw some water on his face; washing away the few tears that had managed to sneak free. 

This was dumb. This was really, really dumb. Nothing had even _happened_. He had just gotten up and people kept having the party. Which...made sense. Wasn’t like everyone stopped every time anyone got up. Yeah, they teased Noct about having to pee for the billionth time, after only having like...a beer. Or begged Iggy to go make some brownies, since he was walking in the general direction of the kitchen. Or made comments about Gladio flexing, as he stood up. But...heh, probably just nobody noticed Prompto getting up. That’s all. Wasn’t...like he didn’t matter. Wasn’t like if he left nobody would notice. Wasn’t like---

The tears broke free - sliding down his face, in the way-too-orange light of the bathroom. He really should have taken that water with him. He had to sober up so he didn’t screw up everyone’s night, just because he was having a _little breakdown_. Knowing it was stupid, only made it worse. Frustration fueling the tears as much as the empty feeling in his gut.

He threw more water on his face; leaving the water running over his hands. The ice-cold water helped. Some. Sorta grounded him, as his mind seemed to want to wander-off and find every insecurity that sat within him.

A knock came at the door, causing him to jump.  
“Prompto?” Noct’s voice, “You okay?”

No, he super wasn’t.

“Yeah,” he cleared his throat, “Just tryin’ to sober up some.”  
“Oh. Can I pee?”

Noct hadn’t wondered where he went, and just had to use the bathroom. Cool, yo.

“Uh…” he threw more water on his face to hide anything that looked too much like tears, “Yeah.”

He reached over and unlocked the door; Noct coming in without hesitation. Locking the door behind him, he hardly even looked over at Prompto as he wandered over to the toilet.

“Throwing up?” Noct asked, as he relieved himself - eyes on Prompto.  
“Nah, just spinny.”  
“Gross.”  
“Yeah.”  
“You...having fun?” there was something different about Noct’s voice.  
“Y-yeah,” Prompto was bad at lying on the best of days.

Noct flushed the toilet, sliding past Prompto to the sink, “Super convincing.”  
“I’m just...really drunk, Noct. Go back in there and have fun, dude,” Prompto frowned, leaning on the wall.  
“Sup?” Noct leaned on the wall next to him, bumping his shoulder.  
“Bro, don’t shake me.”  
“Sorry.”  
“S’cool. Just...might sit down.”

He slid to the floor - surprised when Noct did the same.

“How much did you drink?” Noct’s voice quiet.  
“Many.”  
“Same.”  
“I…” Prompto hesitated, as Noct threaded their fingers together with a content little nod.

Boyo was drunk a-f.

“Just made myself drunk-sad,” he admitted with a sigh, running a hand through his hair, as he leaned his head back against the wall.  
“How?”  
“I got up and got some water and like...just noticed how nobody looked up. Sorta hit home how I’m just...an outsider, as much as I wanna fit in with you guys. That I’m the disposable part of the group, while everyone else is literally the future of Lucis.”  
“That’s...wrong.”  
“I’m...I’m just some random-ass dude, Noct. And you’re surrounded by such...amazing people. Ignis is a genius. Gladio is literally the strongest man in Eos, I swear to friggin’--” he shook his head, “I guess I just...wish that I knew what makes you think I’m so special.”

The words felt like a punch to the gut, a few stupid tears falling free, as his teeth dug into his bottom lip.

Way to be a hot-mess Prompto.

“...Uh…” Noct’s grip on him grew tighter, “I…” he hesitated, brows pinching together; eyes locked on Prompto, “Am...bad at this.”  
“And drunk.”  
“Yeah, it’s making it harder,” Noct chewed on his bottom lip as he watched Prompto, “I...like you.”  
“Cool, cuz we’ve made out one too many times for you not to,” Prompto smiled, as the tears continued to silently slide down his face.  
“Yeah, that’d be weird,” Noct’s knee bounced, his eyes falling to the ground, “I really don’t like most people,” he began - gaze rising back to Prompto, “I grew up basically isolating myself from everyone, because they annoyed me or treated me weird. But...you’re not them. You’re Prompto.”  
“Really? I thought I was Ignis,” Prompto smiled, as he tried to wipe the tears out of his eyes. Man, his contacts were gonna be _destroyed_.  
“Can I be Gladio?”  
“Yes. Hello giant bird man.”

Noct laughed, before very-gently nudging Prompto’s shoulder, “Stop being sad. I’m bad at this.”  
“Workin’ on it.”  
“Seriously though…” Noct’s voice quiet - his fingers running over Prompto’s knuckles, “You’re...my favorite person.”  
“Cool,” Prompto smiled, leaning on Noct slightly.  
“If I kiss you, will you throw up in my mouth?” Noct asked, leaning his chin on Prompto’s shoulder.  
“Well now I won’t, bro.”  
“...Hold up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gross
> 
> \---
> 
> also meant to say this at the end of the last chapter BUT  
> sorry i've been MIA  
> literally been prepping for this week for awhile SO that's why i've been gone


	3. less than three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~mutual pining~~ | **the moment when one or both realize they are in love with their best friend** | ~~“I’ve been dreaming about you coming back and suddenly you’re really here. It still feels like a dream.”~~

Prompto’s eyes stared up at the ceiling. Fingers quietly drumming on his chest.

He should have been asleep like...an hour ago. Prob more at that point. But he just...could not get there. Mind repeating a series of thoughts over, and _over_ ; and he was losing his damned mind. 

In class, they were all put into groups. He and Noct separated because the teacher was trying to force them to ‘make new friends’ and crap like that. Wouldn’t be the first time, t-b-h. A girl in the group wouldn’t shut up about her boyfriend...which wasn’t really a problem. Sometimes people got excited over stuff, and Prompto was gonna be the last person to tell them to stop. But then she got into why she loved him.

> _”He’s just...so great, yanno? It’s not that he makes me feel **complete** or anything. Just sorta...like an adventure and home in one person. Which sounds **super** lame. With him I can just...relax. Talk about whatever, and we’ll probably end up laughing. Go anywhere, and it’ll be fun. It doesn’t matter what we do, honestly. With him, life is just...more full.”_

Which was beyond sweet. Prompto had heard love described and shown through movies, TV, video games, comic books, non-comic books, music. It always seemed over the top and kinda like a lie. But the way _she_ described it, made it seem like...well, something possible. Something awesome. Something he wanted. 

Something...he totally already felt.  
For Noct.

Prompto’s hands rose from his chest to his face; covering his eyes as his cheeks burned. This...was bad. This was super-duper bad.

He wasn’t gay.  
Was he?  
No way.  
He liked girls. He had _def_ had crushes before. On girls. Some small, some lasting for _years_. Some still going at that exact moment. There was no way he was gay. That just...voided that out, right? And it wasn’t like he had crushes on _other_ guys. Sure, he sometimes found his eyes wandering on a few of the more attractive dudes in the school. But that was...art appreciation. Jealousy, if anything. Quietly making notes for himself so he could improve how _he_ looked.

...Right?

His mind slipped to how physically _close_ he was with Noctis. How the broski would just lean on him. Fall asleep with his head on Prompto’s shoulder or even lap. How whenever he crashed at Noct’s place, he’d end up with a Princely backpack; forehead tucked between Prompto’s shoulder blades. They sometimes...held hands. Not really often, but it happened. Normally if Noct was having a really off day, and needed a little extra kick in the happy glands. So it was more of a comforting thing, than anything else. Wasn’t like they walked around hand-in-hand. Except that one time. Noct had taken his hand to drag him somewhere, and just didn’t let go.

“Shut up,” he whispered to himself, trying to squish the swirly of feelings _away_.

He...had kinda been aware that his friendship with Noct had less boundaries than the _typical_ friendship. He was also aware that he prob enjoyed the physical contact with Noct a _bit_ too much; Prompto making a point to just...never think about it. But then Michelle from history, just _had_ to go on and on about love.

Lowering his hands from his face, he went back to staring at nothing; noticing a green light dimly blinking on his ceiling. Narrowing his eyes, he glanced over at his phone. Yep, someone had texted him. Heaving a deep breath, he rolled onto his stomach and unlocked it.

> NOCT-NOCT: [[IMG]](https://i.imgur.com/AhTTzg3.gif)  
>  NOCT-NOCT: :)  
>  NOCT-NOCT: night.

Burying his face into his pillow, he made a sound somewhere between a laugh and sob. Peeking back up at the phone, his thumbs silently typed a reply.

> PROMPTO: [[IMG]](https://i.imgur.com/x3Suulu.gif)  
>  PROMPTO: nighty night broski  
>  PROMPTO: sleep well <3 

"Why did I send a heart…?" he whispered to himself, staring at the dim light of his phone. This was a mistake. This was dumb. This was going too far. Noct was his friend, and they were close. That was all. He needed to _take a deep breath and--_

> NOCT-NOCT: <3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actual bisexual disaster 
> 
> SUPER SHORT BUT I FELT LIKE IT NEEDED NOTHING ELSE


	4. too hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~hurt/comfort~~ | ~~Prompto joining the Crownsguard~~ | **“Please don’t leave me.”**

Prompto leaned back in the bathtub, as music came from his phone. His head bobbed along with the chillstep.

He had...a long-ass week. His _normally_ part-time job at the grocery store was not-at-all part-time, thanks to a flu that was going around. His manager had at least asked him before randomly turning his twenty-hour week into a forty-hour one. He had agreed, because _money_ yo.

Also...meant he got like _no_ Noct time. Normally his work week was super split up; no two days really touching. He had only seen Noct twice; once on Monday when he made the bad decision to come over after work. Basically had to leave as soon as he got there, thanks to the metro being delayed as hell, and him passing out on Noct's couch. At least he got a ride home. Second time was on Wednesday, when the Princely one came to his place to let him borrow a game for vegging out to after work. Which was _super awesome_ of Noct.

It was now Friday night, as Prompto scrolled on his phone. Thingo totally protected in a zip-lock bag due to one-too-many times he dropped it into the bathwater. Normally he was a shower man. But...his entire body kinda just felt the week. Nah, dude, he needed a full body soak. So - _bath time_.

Seeing the group chat blow up, he tabbed in.

> THE GLADIATOR: I can't right now noct.  
>  NOCT-NOCT: :((((((((  
>  THE GLADIATOR: pull your shit together.  
>  IGGY: Noctis, you have the entire Crownsguard at your disposal.  
>  NOCT-NOCT: i dont wanna bother them.  
>  THE GLADIATOR: but ya wanna bother us  
>  NOCT-NOCT: yeah

Realizing he was totally missing something, he scrolled up.

> NOCT-NOCT: gladio  
>  NOCT-NOCT: hey gladio  
>  THE GLADIATOR: what  
>  NOCT-NOCT: come over  
>  THE GLADIATOR: why  
>  NOCT-NOCT: iggy can't :(  
>  THE GLADIATOR: lonely?  
>  NOCT-NOCT: sick  
>  THE GLADIATOR: is that why iggy is mia  
>  IGGY: I fear I may have caught the Prince's illness as well.  
> 

_Both_ had that ick flu that was going around? Yikes.

> PROMPTO: hey hey cool kids  
>  NOCT-NOCT: come over prompto ;;  
>  THE GLADIATOR: how are you this pathetic  
>  NOCT-NOCT: >:(  
>  IGGY: Noctis, I can call other Crownsguard if you're in need of something.  
>  THE GLADIATOR: iggy don't.  
>  THE GLADIATOR: he can call them himself if he needs something.  
>  THE GLADIATOR: he's 19 he can make a call himself  
>  NOCT-NOCT: ;;  
>  THE GLADIATOR: noct.  
>  NOCT-NOCT: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
>  THE GLADIATOR: do i have to come over to kick your ass  
>  NOCT-NOCT: first half?  
>  THE GLADIATOR: i can't kid.  
>  THE GLADIATOR: i have a meeting in 10 that's supposed to go on for awhile  
>  THE GLADIATOR: if you need something after  
>  THE GLADIATOR: maybe.  
>  NOCT-NOCT: :)  
>  PROMPTO: i can come broski  
>  NOCT-NOCT: work?  
>  PROMPTO: over for at least 3 days :)  
>  NOCT-NOCT: :0  
>  PROMPTO: :D

Shoving himself out of the bath, he pulled on some clothes and tried to style his hair. Man-oh-man he looked tired. Eh, whatever. The broski needed him in his time of need. 

* * *

Noct was curled up on his couch, wrapped in every blanket he could find. The battery on his phone was dangerously low, but he was too worn out to go grab his charger in his room. So...they'd both just die on the couch.

The TV was on but muted. He didn't remember doing that - nor did he actually know where the remote was. So he was watching some soap opera without sound. It was...kinda mesmerizing. He had no idea what was going on, but there was crying and lots of pointing. 

Noctis shivered under his blankets. It was...really cold in his apartment. Every time he even reached out of his blanket pile for a second, goosebumps would eat his arm. So he had just sorta...stopped. Remained in place, and waited to either feel better or fall asleep.

Half-lidded eyes moved towards the front door as it opened - hearing the person half-trip over the mat in the entryway. 

Prompto.

"Hey-is," his voice called, "Sorry that took two-hundred years. The metro was _packed_ since it's like...Friday night."  
"You should get a car," Noct watched as Prompto entered the room - not bothering to move or get up. Honestly he wasn't sure he could if he tried.  
"Why do you think I took on that _twenty extra hours_ this week, dude? I _need_ a friggin' car," he looked tired - even by Noct's half-dead glance. His hair wasn't sitting right. Dark circles under his eyes. His clothes were kinda wrinkled, like they were pulled out from the bottom of a hamper.

Wasn't like Noct looked much better.

"So...how ya feelin'?" Prompto stood by the couch but didn't sit down.  
"Bleh."  
"So descriptive, my dude."  
"Cold."  
"It's like...mid-seventies in this apartment, dude."  
"Really?"  
"Yep."  
"Oh."  
"Alrighty - so ya got chills. Meaning a fever."  
"Apparently."  
"That sucks. Can...I get you anything?"

Noct's brows pinched together, remembering how he whined for someone to come over earlier. He...hadn't expected Specs to be MIA that day. Felt sorta bad for getting him sick. And...didn't like being alone when he felt weird. Which was dumb. Wasn't like he was actually dying - even if he did feel that way. 

"Nah," he scooted slightly further down the couch, so Prompto could sit with him.  
"I'mma get you some water," Prompto poked his head, causing Noct to slap his hand away, before he wandered off into the kitchen. Noct kept watching the muted soap-opera.

"So...you just been laying on your couch all day, dude?"  
"Pretty much, yeah."  
"So is it just a fever? Or ya like...snotty? Pukey?"  
"Tired."  
"You're...always tired, dude."  
"Am not."  
"Bro," he glanced over to the kitchen to see Prompto staring at him, " _Bro._ "  
"...More tired."  
"That's...a lot of tired."  
"Yeah."

Prompto gently put a glass of water on the coffee table within reach, before Noct scooted more to allow Prompto to sit where he wanted him to - then he set his head on his lap. 

"Someone's snuggly."  
"Cold."  
"Right, right," Prompto's voice gentle, as his hand automatically fell into Noct's hair.

Honestly, this was all he wanted all day. Just...somewhere there. Someone to talk to. Someone to just...be near him, when he felt weird.

His eyes closed, and he made a quiet sound.

"Dude, your scalp is like...sweaty."  
"Sorry."  
"Nah bro - it's fine. Just...I could have taken off work if you needed someone today," his voice quiet, as he played with Noct's hair.  
"You were working."  
"Dude you're literally sweating through your blankets," Prompto's fingers slid to his forehead, "...Actual furnace."  
"Oh."  
"Have you taken your temperature?"  
"No."  
"Have you...eaten or drank anything today?"  
"Some."  
"Dude."  
"Iggy was sick."

Noct could hear an irritated sigh from above him; typically something that was reserved for Prompto biting back something he wanted to say, but also _didn't_ want to say.

"Sorry."  
"Dude, it's okay. Let's just...get some food in you. I can walk down the street to like…that one sandwich place and get something simple and light. Sound good?"

The idea of Prompto _leaving_ filled Noct's stomach with a weird tension, causing him to grip Prompto's knee.

"Please...don't leave."  


* * *

In the several years that he had known Noct, Prompto had never-once heard the broski ever say those words. He was the last person to ask for help...pretty much ever. Well, when it came to personal shiz. If he was hungry or didn't want to do something, he had no problem whining or asking someone - normally Iggy - to do it. But with _this_ sorta deal? He normally would just stay quiet or vague; Prompto quickly learning have to read between the lines to figure out w-t-f Noct actually wanted or needed.

But to hear him just...flat out _beg_ Prompto to stay? It straight up sent a chill down his spine. Noct was way-way-way sicker than he was letting on.

"I won't," he quickly assured, gently gripping his shoulder, "You got me for as long as you need and/or want me."  
"Cool," Noct's voice barely above a whisper.

"But," he leaned over Noct as he spoke, "I am gonna try to help you feel better."  
"Uhg."  
"I know, I'm the worst. But we gotta break that friggin' fever."  
"How?"  
"As someone who's normally sick alone - I am the master of this shit."  
"That...was really sad."  
"Shut up, I'm helpful."

After a bit of convincing, he got Noct to waddle off to the bathroom to try to take a shower. Broski did _not_ want to move, but it was genuinely concerning how hot he felt.

Noct sat on the closed toilet as Prompto turned on the water - leaning his forehead on the cool tile of the counter.

"How does hot water help me be less hot?" he asked.  
"We're not starting it hot. Starting it lukewarm, yo."  
"Dunno if I can stand that long," his voice quiet, causing Prompto to glance over his shoulder. The Princely-one's face was flush. He looked pale. Man, he was rough.

"I wasn't expectin' ya to. You sit on the floor of the shower and let the water fall on you."  
"Why not take a bath?"  
"Cuz the water gets cold and stagnant. This works better. At least for me. Okay - get in."

Noct whined, before weakly shoving himself to his feet. Honestly, it was kinda weird to undress Noct without them being all worked up in his bed, or on the couch, or on the floor that one time. And...he knew Noct was thinking the same thing - eyes darting down as Prompto pulled off his shirt. 

So he booped his nose, getting a faint smile from Noct.

"Hey," Prompto's voice quiet.  
"Hey."  
"Feel better so we can get weird."  
"But I've never been hotter."  
"...I--"

Noct offered him a weak smile, before stripping out of his sweatpants and sitting on the floor of the shower - eyes closing as the water hit him.

"It feels cold."  
"In a good way or bad way?"  
"Bad."  
"Make it warmer."

Prompto took Noct's spot on the closed toilet, as broski sat on the floor of the shower. Shower-curtain half-pulled to keep too much water from spraying, but open enough so they could talk easily.

Noct leaned back in the tub - eyes closing with a faint smile on his face.

"Feelin' good?" Prompto rested his chin on his hand.  
"...Yeah."  
"Want me to just talk at ya while you slowly stop dying?"  
"Yeah."

Prompto smiled to himself as he sorta just...went on about his week. About the stupid people at work - both coworkers and customers. About how it was nice being busy, but man-oh-man he was only one man. About how he actually cut out his morning runs, because he was spending all day on his feet anyway. About how he wanted to play games when he got home to unwind - but...he was just too tired to do anything, so he fell into binge watching. About how he did - in fact - play that game Noct dropped off, and it was _so soothing_. So soothing, in fact, that he fell asleep to it, multiple nights in a row.

Eventually Noct climbed out of the tub. He seemed...better. Still messed up, but better. 

Aftering digging around in Noct's medicine cabinet, he found some Theraflu; stuff that had kept Prompto alive when he basically felt like armpit.

"Drink this."

Noct glared at him from over his covers.

"No."  
"Bro."  
"I hate medicine."  
"It tastes like lemon with an asterisk."  
"...What does that even mean?"  
"Vaguely lemon."  
"Uhg."  
"Drink it fast, then you'll pass out and feel better in the morning, bro."  
"Uhg."  
"Bro."  
"Fine."

Noct accepted the cup of tea, drinking it as fast as a weak emo nerd could. After, he handed it back to Prompto - pulling his covers up under his chin.

"Okay dude - please try to leave the covers on even if you feel gross and wanna kick them off. I mean...obvs if you're like dying please take them off, but sweating out a fever is like...a real thing."  
"...Really?"  
"Yup-yup."  
"Okay."  
"Aight so," Prompto climbed into bed beside him, "I'm gonna be right here, okay? If you wake up and just..need anything, please just yell, dude."  
"...Kay."

With a sigh, Prompto leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, then nose.

"Now go the fuck to sleep."  
"Love you too."

Prompto smiled, messing up Noct's already hot-mess hair, "Goodnight."  
"Hey...Prompto?"  
"Yeah, buddy?"  
"Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> then prompto was sick the next morning


	5. rake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~marriage (arranged, proposal, wedding, life, etc.)~~ | ~~meeting Regis for the first time as a couple~~ | **“I got your back.”**

“Hey, kiddo; you busy on Saturday?”

Prompto glanced up from his laptop as he chilled on the couch, brows rising as his dad suddenly burst into the living room.

“Um...nah, dude. Nothing other than ‘might chill with Noct if not busy,’ type dealio.”  
“Would you - drum roll please, Karen.”

Next to Prompto, his mom started drumming with mild enthusiasm on her own knee; not bothering to look up from the newspaper.

“--Like to rake leaves for the neighbors? For _money_.”  
“Money?”  
“It’s this thing exchanged for goods and services.”  
“ _Really?_ ” Prompto scratched his chin, “And...I mean, sure. Yeah, I’ll do it. How...many yards, exactly?”  
“Three, but they’re small.”  
“Wait…” Prompto closed his laptop, “Is this...across the street neighbors? The people by the tree that lost all its leaves in the last two days?”  
“Bingo.”  
“Dad, no.”  
“Dad, yes. Oh and a possible fourth yard down the street. Big, but like ten leaves.”  
“Also for money?”  
“Yes.”  
“I’m greedy and want a car, so yes.”  
“Excellent.”

* * *

Prompto stood in the shower, letting the searing hot water loosen his muscles; hair covering his face. Man...he hurt. Raking the leaves had literally taken _all day_ ; Noct texting him memes in support. Apparently the broski had a few meetings he had to deal with that day anyway, so it wasn’t like he missed out on much.

But hey - at least he made some money. 

> NOCT-NOCT: :(  
>  NOCT-NOCT: bored.  
>  NOCT-NOCT: :((((

Prompto smiled on his phone, as he pulled on a fresh set of clothes. It was past nine; but a weekend.

> PROMPTO: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>  NOCT-NOCT: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>  PROMPTO: i am v tired  
>  PROMPTO: and somehow sunburnt in the fall  
>  PROMPTO: but  
>  NOCT-NOCT: :D  
>  PROMPTO: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>  NOCT-NOCT: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>  NOCT-NOCT: want me to pick u up  
>  NOCT-NOCT: unless u wanna fight hobos on the subway  
>  PROMPTO: tempting tbh  
>  PROMPTO: but if u feel like driving  
>  PROMPTO: pls come get me ;A;  
>  NOCT-NOCT: k

* * *

Noct threw his keys on the kitchen counter, as Prompto dropped down onto his couch; making a faint hissing sound that caused him to pause in his step.

“...Hurt yourself?”  
“I’m fine, dude,” he shifted slightly on the couch - not hiding the wince on his face very well.  
“If you say so,” Noct shrugged out of his jacket; ditching it also on the kitchen counter, before grabbing a bag of chips and wandering into the living room. 

Flipping on the TV, he watched Prompto out of the corner of his eye. Noct...tried to do what he wanted people to do for him; not asking too many questions if he didn’t feel like talking about it. It wasn’t uncommon for him to be hiding some random-ass pain with his body; be it his back, wrist, leg. There...was always something. 

But...Prompto was holding perfectly still. Still talking. Still smiling. But careful to never move from the spot he was currently in. Noct subtly moved the chips onto the couch with them, so Prompto didn’t have to lean forward to grab them.

It was his back.  
Noct knew it well enough from his own experience. 

Carefully, he placed his fingers on Prompto’s neck - drawing little circles. Prompto’s eyes fluttered shut, as his head leaned forward. He made a noise that reminded Noct of a keyboard smash.

“Hey...dude?” Prompto’s voice quiet.  
“Yeah?”  
“Could...you maybe rub my back? Like...I think I screwed it up while raking or something and...I mean you don’t have to or anything but--”  
“Turn.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Turn so I can get to your back.”  
“Oh.”

Prompto carefully scooted so his back was to Noct; fingers sliding down his muscles until he felt a knot about halfway down.

“...Here?”  
“Y-yeah. Kinda...hurts when you touch it.”  
“Oh. Sorry.”  
“S’all good.”

Noct’s fingers worked higher up; loosening the muscle around it. Prompto’s head slumped forward - making small noises as Noct undid all the raking he did. Prompto had done this for him more times than he could count. It...was honestly the least he could do.

“Hey...Noct?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thanks.”  
“I’ve got your back.”

There was a long pause.

“You’ve...been spending too much time with Iggy, bro.”  
"...Yeah, probably."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pun


	6. mr. krabs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~soulmate au (matching marks)~~ | ~~Noctis spoiling Prompto~~ | **“I thought you were dead.”**

Prompto sat on the edge of camp; the glowy safety bubble of the Haven keepin' him from getting vored by a daemon. A joke that Iggy _absolutely did not_ find funny, when he made it earlier.

Eyes on the stars, he kicked his feet over the edge of the Haven, trying to get his mind to chill t-f out.

They had made it to Galdin Quay earlier that day. And...man, it was friggin' beautiful. He hadn't seen the ocean before, and was still sorta reeling from every aspect of it. The fact it just went to the horizon, was still blowing his mind. Plus Noct finally got to fish; taking some _much_ needed r-n-r as the day ended. It was a bummer that it seemed to be hard to find a boat, but they'd figure it out. Dino - the blackmailing asshole - was on it.

So, technically the day was amazing. They had made it to their destination _on time_ , and were super close to getting Noct to where he needed to go.

But Prompto's mind couldn't unwind. It just kept replaying something that happened in the late afternoon, when they were picking off a few hunts to kill time. 

The giant crabs were...big. And really-really strong. The fight started just like the rest. Everyone yelling and running around. Noct literally a blue sneeze, as he darted around the battle.

But…Noct had gone down.

Prompto shifted, before laying back - putting his arms behind his head as he watched the stars.

It was really surreal, t-b-h. One moment he was making stupid jokes at Iggy about how they were killing dinner, then...nothing. Prompto had glanced over at Blue Fart Boy as he warped at the front of the crab - wincing as he got back-handed by Mr. Krabs into a rock. That...had to hurt.

But then, he didn't get up.

He just stayed there. On the ground. Not moving.

Gladio grabbed Prompto by the shoulder, dragging him out of danger.  
"Pay attention."  
"Noct's--"

He...couldn't be dead, right? That was the Prince of Lucis literally like...a day away from going to his wedding. A crab just swatting him aside really couldn't be the end of it all. Right? Like he was the main character. Main characters didn't die in such random and non-epic ways.

"Iggy! Get Noct!" Gladio kept a hand on Prompto, continuing to pull him out of danger.  
"Is...is he?" Prompto's eyes remained on Noct as Iggy ran over, ducking down beside him.  
"He'll be fine. Just knocked out," Gladio pulled Prompto the edge of combat, "You alright?"  
"I…" he watched as Iggy pulled Noct to his feet - broski seeming super out of it, but defo not dead, "...Yeah."

Prompto puffed out his cheeks as he stared at the stars.

The thought of Noct being dead - even for a second - was just...a lot. Yeah, they had been in fights before, but never really struggled. Sometimes they'd get a little overwhelmed or get pretty badly hurt. But...nobody had been knocked out yet. Nobody in any _actual_ danger. 

Just...sorta hit home. How dangerous all of this was. How easily any of them could be killed. How easily...Noct could be killed.

Hearing the tent unzip behind him, he glanced over his shoulder. Noct shuffled out - eyes not completly open.

"...Prompto?"  
"Hey-is. Sorry - didn't mean to wake ya," Prompto shoved himself up to a sorta-sitting position.  
"You didn't," Noct yawned, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, "Pee."

And with that, he shuffled off. A few moments later, he dropped himself next to Prompto, leaning his head on his shoulder. Broski may have been moving, but he was not awake.

"Why are you up?" Noct's voice muffled despite nothing actually blocking his mouth.  
"Eh...just couldn't sleep. It's fine, broski. Go back to sleep."  
"Something up?"

"I…" he hesitated, before sighing, "Kinda...freaked me out earlier when you went down."  
"Oh...when fighting the crabs?"  
"Yeah. Heh...I totally thought you were dead for a sec there."

Noct was quiet for awhile, before shifting closer, "Sorry."  
"Dude, you have nothing to apologize for. I just...haven't seen you get literally knocked out before. Was freaky."  
"Yeah, it sucked on my end too."  
"I can imagine," he frowned, "Just...kinda hit home how much danger we're actually in out there, yanno? Up near Hammerhead the baddies are like...angry but die easy. Almost made me feel like I knew what I was doing. But down here?"  
"They're way tougher."  
"...Yeah."

Prompto felt Noct's fingers intertwine with his.

"How's your head doin'?" Prompto nudged the lump on his shoulder.  
"Fine. Specs has been watching me all day."  
"Is that why we stopped doing hunts?"  
"Yeah. Nice to take a break though."  
"And you got to fish."  
"Yeah," he could just see Noct's smile out of the corner of his eye,"That was nice."

They sat in silence for awhile; Prompto feeling better now that Noct was next to him.

"Hey Noct?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do me a favor and don't die, broski. And if you do - have it cooler than a crab back-handing ya."

He felt Noct silently laugh on his shoulder.

"You mean...back-claw?"  
"Bro."  
"But...I'll do my best."  
"Epic death only?"  
"Epic death only."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and he did


	7. stressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **bed sharing** | ~~Ignis or Gladio is Noct’s wingman to get him with Prompto~~ | **“Dude, could you be more gay? Don’t answer that.”**

Things were...tense.

Prompto's windshield wipers moved as fast as they could go; phone blasting music through the car. The keychain clinked quietly; his dad's assorted keys colliding together, whenever the truck shook from either a bump, or just _cuz_. Old trucks did that sometimes.

Beside him, Noct leaned on his hand - eyes locked outside the window. His phone was laying on his lap; pretty much every notification light known to man blinking at the top.

Prompto puffed out his cheeks as he drove; taking it easy since the weather was so bad. His dad would kill him if anything happened to his truck. Normally Prompto didn't even have access to it, but his parents had started to carpool - freeing it up a few days a week.

Noct's phone buzzed again, causing him to switch it to silent, and slide it away into his pocket; pulling his jacket's hood up over his features.

He...really needed to cheer up the broski. What he had walked in on earlier was quite-literally a hot mess. Prompto didn't know what had caused it all...but man-oh-man. He had never actually _seen_ Gladio angry before. On a good day, the Gladiator looked like he could rip a phonebook in half just cuz. When mad? Hoo-boy. Prompto was pretty sure he could have just ripped off a person's limbs. Ignis...he had seen mad before. Normally directed at him, t-b-h. But this was like...a different flavor of anger. One where he was barely even emoting. There was just something _intense_ about his tone, that gave away just how pissed he was. Like he had surpassed being mad, and was in this weird land of so-mad-he's-calm.

They were both standing over Noct, as the Princely one sat on the couch. His arms folded over his chest. He wasn't responding. He wasn't even looking at them. Eyes locked on the coffee table, as he just kinda...took it.

As soon as he saw Prompto in the doorway, however, he shoved himself to his feet and walked right towards him. Prompto just kinda stood there as he quickly pulled on his shoes, grabbed a jacket, and left. Not wanting to be left in a room with a _very_ angry Gladio and Iggy, he followed. Without a single word, Noct found where he parked - waiting for Prompto to unlock it, before hopping in.

Noct hadn't actually said a word to him yet. Just...sat there. Listening to music, as they drove through the rain.

Yikes.

A plan slowly brewed in the back of Prompto's mind, causing him to turn into a shopping center. Noct glanced over from the window with a confused look.

"Hungry?" Prompto asked, turning down the music to an almost reasonable level.  
"Kinda."  
"Fried chicken sound okay?"  
"Yeah," a small smile pulling at Noct's lips.

Pulling up to the drive-through, Prompto ordered too much food for two normal people to eat. As he pulled up to the window to both pay and grab their chicken, he glanced over as he felt something bump his side. Noct's credit-card was being offered with a weak smile.

"Dude, it 'coo. I got it."  
"I can cover it."  
"I know you can."  
"Please?" there was something small and pathetic about Noct's voice, that made him grab the card.

"Well, fine, I'll spend your money," Prompto shook his head, watching Noct's smile grow out of the corner of his eye.

After acquiring the chicken, Prompto headed back to his house. Dropping everything on the coffee table in the living room, he wandered in the kitchen to grab plates, napkins, and the other shiz they'd need to properly enjoy the chicken. Some water too, since they were basically getting ready to inject salt directly into their veins.

Flipping on some dumb comedy they had rewatched roughly two-hundred times, he settled next to Noct; pulling some chicken onto his plate.

He - of course - wanted to ask w-t-f he had walked in on. Prompto's mind making up about a cabillion different scenarios that could have caused that to go down. But if broski wasn't talking about it, he wouldn't press. Whatever it was, it was clearly...bad.

Next to him, Noct stared at his empty plate - mentally elsewhere. 

With a small smile, Prompto leaned over and placed a quick peck on his cheek, before biting into his chicken. Damn that crunch was just...orgasmic. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Noct's hand rise to touch where he had just been smooched, a tiny-tiny smile pulling at his lips.

Apparently that brought him back from the dead; broski grabbing some chicken for himself, as he leaned on Prompto's side.

"I'm sorry your day is shitty," Prompto nudged him slightly, causing Noct to nudge him back.  
"Eh," he picked at his chicken, "My fault."  
"Well...at least there's fried chicken and bad TV."  
"Yeah."  
"And after we can game in my room, if ya want."  
"Might just watch you game," he shrugged, taking a bite of his food.

Prompto's phone buzzed in his pocket, causing him to pull it out.

> THE GLADIATOR: hey prompto  
>  THE GLADIATOR: how's noct doin  
> 

His brow rose, noticing how it was in the super-secret group chat he had with just Ignis and Gladio. 

> PROMPTO: quiet tbh  
>  PROMPTO: he's said like  
>  PROMPTO: 3 words mb  
>  PROMPTO: i got food bc food helps all things  
>  IGGY: At least he's eating.  
>  PROMPTO: it's fried chicken lolololol  
>  THE GLADIATOR: delicious  
>  IGGY: While something healthy is preferable, at least it's something.

Noct wasn't even looking over as Prompto texted; his eyes either on the TV or the food in front of him. He wasn't...eating much. Just little bites. Super slowly.

> PROMPTO: am i allowed to ask like  
>  PROMPTO: wtf is going on  
>  PROMPTO: bC LIKE  
>  IGGY: He will tell you, if he wishes for you to know.  
>  THE GLADIATOR: yeah i agree with iggy  
>  THE GLADIATOR: i may be pissed at the kid  
>  THE GLADIATOR: but im not gonna blow his shit up  
> 

Prompto watched Noctis for a moment; the broski's eyes locked on the TV as he chewed on a biscuit.

"What are they saying?" his gaze not breaking away from the TV.  
"Uh…" Prompto glanced down at his phone, "Just worried about ya."  
"They say what happened?"  
"Nah dude."

Noct nodded to himself, heaving the heaviest sigh of all time in the process.

Hoo-boy.

Eventually they ended up in Prompto's room; leftover chicken safely stowed away in the fridge. It was more than enough for dinner, which was pretty cool. Meant they didn't have to move for the rest of the day.

Noct leaned back on his bed; Prompto basically wrapping him in every blanket he had. Even when miserable, he looked way happier when wrapped in blankets. Which...was probably true for everyone, t-b-h.

Once his console was all booted up and game put in, he settled back on his bed; not even remotely surprised when Noct pulled him into the blanket-burrito with him. Arms gently folding around Prompto, as they settled with their backs against his wall; pillows softening the surface. Noct just sorta...melted into him. Eyes half-lidded as he watched Prompto grind away on his fav RPG. Yeah, he had beaten it like...five other times. But sometimes it was nice to just replay something familiar, yanno?

For a long while, they just sat in silence. Noct occasionally making a comment about what Prompto was doing in-game. But other than that - silence.

"Hey...I'm...sorry," Noct's voice muffled by the blankets.  
"For what, bro?" his brows pinched together, as he killed a difficult enemy.  
"Today."  
"Dude…" Prompto shifted slightly, causing Noct to whine at the movement; thumb quickly pausing the game, "You have nothing to apologize for, yo."  
"I'm no fun today."  
"Bro…" Prompto pressed his nose against Noct's, "You're next to me, and t-b-h, that's enough to make today a good day."  
“Gay.”  
"Super-duper," he rubbed his nose against Noct's, "Pooper-scooper levels of gay."

Noct's eyes dropped from Prompto's, a bit of red warming his cheeks.

"You feelin' any better?" Prompto leaned back.  
"Kinda."  
"Good. Progress is good."  
"I...will tell you what happened at some point," his eyes continuing to be locked on the blanket, "I just...really don't wanna talk about it right now."  
"That's fine. I'm curious, but can wait."  
"...Thank you. I just...really screwed up."  
"Happens, yo."  
"Not...like this."  
"Eh," Prompto shrugged, "I've noticed bad things always blow over. Life just...kinda always finds a way to return to normal. Even when it seems like that bad thing just kinda...ruined everything. People forgive, stuff moves on. Whatever happened, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Noct nodded, but didn't really seem to believe it.

"But real talk; if Gladio was ever mad at me...I'd probably just straight piss myself."  
"I'm used to it."  
"No...like seriously. Just straight up. Piss my pants."

Noct laughed, before settling against his shoulder.

Prompto's hand rose to draw circles in Noct's stupidly soft hair - quietly watching as his eyes slowly fell shut. For the first time that day, he looked almost relaxed. That little tension that formed in his brow when something was bothering him...totally smoothed out. A gentle smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

"If you keep doin' that, I'm gonna fall asleep," Noct's voice barely audible.  
"You say that, like it's not gonna happen anyway, bro."

It took exactly five minutes for Noct to be _noct'd_ out. 

With a soft smile, he snapped a picture of the unconscious Prince on his shoulder with his phone. Yep, that was his new background. Fingers still playing with individual strands of Noct's hair, he let his eyes slowly fall shut; the sleepy and weirdly stressy day just sorta...taking him away. 

* * *

Noct's eyes slowly opened - gaze on the window as it got pounded by rain. He was a bit overheated under the blankets, but too comfortable to move. Plus Prompto seemed to be asleep, and he didn't wanna wake him.

Grabbing his phone, he finally looked at the tidal wave of texts, missed calls, urgent emails, and voicemails. Uhg. It was tempting to just shove it back into his pocket but...he had to deal with this at some point.

Glancing up as Prompto shifted, he smiled to himself.

Yeah, it'd all be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then he looked at memes for an hour instead of dealing with his problems


	8. who pissed off ramuh ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~make-up day~~ | **_free day_**
> 
> This is the first version of the first kiss prompt I wrote, before realizing I wanted to write pre-roadtrip stuff, rather than during-game-only stuff. Obviously there's some stuff that carried over to the final version of chapter 1 but.
> 
> yeah

Noctis was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. Every inch of his body just..hurt. It sucked. Before the road trip, he had trained with Gladio for most of his life. But this wasn’t just...a training session. Wasn’t just a moment out of his day, that he could bail on if he really felt like it. This was...constant. Constant fighting. Constant running. Constantly being in the sun. He hated it.

Next to him, Prompto was also not moving. Hands laying on his chest. Vest and pants ditched on the floor, because it was way too hot. 

The rain had started about an hour ago. 

Unlike Noct’s normal assumptions about rain, it made the heat worse. Clouds quickly moved in within what felt like seconds. The humidity shot up, making it hard to breathe. Then...the thunder started. Then the lightning. When it got uncomfortably close, Specs insisted that they call it a day, early. There was probably a pun about _shocking_ developments, but Noct wasn’t really paying attention.

Since everyone else seemed to have the same idea as them, the motel was almost full when they got there. No double rooms left. So they had to take two singles. The rooms weren’t even near each other. The connecting door that sat on the far wall, leading to strangers rather than his Hand and Shield. It sucked.

Outside, thunder shook the motel, causing Prompto to shove himself up on his elbows.

“Dude, who pissed off Ramuh?”  
“Me, personally.”  
“You gonna apologize so we don’t die?”  
“Nah, he’ll calm down.”  
“Bro.”

Noct offered him a smile, as he folded his arms behind his head. They would have been watching TV, but the power kept flickering in and out; making it too irritating to even try. That also meant the AC kept turning off.

So everything was just...great.

“Dude...I still cannot believe you’re getting married,” Prompto settled back on the bed, before rolling his head to the side to look over at Noct, “ _Married_ , dude,” he put a hand on Noct’s shoulder and shook him, “Married!”  
“Don’t remind me.”  
“Bro.”  
“What?”  
“Do you...not wanna marry the most beautiful girl in all of Eos? Who happens to be your _childhood best friend_? It’s literally the cutest love story I’ve ever friggin’ heard.”  
“I know.”  
“Just...nervous?”

Noct frowned, eyes still on the ceiling rather than Prompto.

“...Yeah.”  
“Makes sense, yo. Been awhile since you’ve seen her, right?”  
“Twelve years.”  
“Dude.”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m sure she’s nervous too, bro.”  
“Nah.”

Noct still remembered her letting go of his dad’s hand and choosing to stay behind in Tenebrae. He couldn’t even imagine making that… _choice_ at her age.

“Dude...I just realized something.”  
“What?”  
“Your first kiss is totally going to be seen by like...all of Eos.”

He...hadn’t thought of that.

“Great.”  
“Have you _seen_ that vid of the virgins kissing at their wedding? They look like fish, bro. Trying to suck each other’s souls out through their mouths.”

Noct covered his face.

“We need to get you practice, dude.”  
“Practice?” Noct lowered his hands to glance over at Prompto.  
“Yeah like...so you have some vague idea what you’re doing. I mean, you’re hot as hell, dude. I’m a thousand percent sure you could literally smooch on any random chick.”

Noct frowned, “I don’t wanna kiss a stranger.”  
“Well,” Prompto winced, “The only _two whole_ girls we really know are either fifteen or - yanno - an actual goddess amongst men. So...guess that leaves the squad?”  
“Cindy it is,” Noct smirked, getting a glare from Prompto.  
“H-hey! I called dibs!”

He settled back - eyes on the ceiling, “But...that works, I guess.”  
“Wait, did you just agree to kiss a dude?”

It...didn’t really matter, did it? Kissing was kissing. Mouths all looked the same to him, at least. But he wasn't exactly an expert.

Noct shrugged, “I guess.”  
“Oh...uh...who ya thinkin’ of?” there was something weird about Prompto’s voice, but Noct was too comfortable to look over and see what was up.  
“Uh...dunno. You, I guess?”  
“M-me?”  
“You brought it up in the first place,” he pulled at his wrist brace, feeling sweat forming under it. Gross.  
“Makes sense,” Prompto’s voice quiet.

Finally caving to see what was up, Noct slightly shifted his head to see Prompto staring at the ceiling. Face bright red.

They had been splitting a bed for years. Prompto hadn’t actually lived at his apartment, but had spent enough time that Gladio joked about him paying rent. Since they always ended up staying up way-too-late, their nights normally ended in Noct’s bed. Nothing...weird. Just hanging out. Playing games. Talking about whatever. So when the road-trip started, Prompto naturally was always the one he split his bed with at motels. Normally ended up next to him in the tent, too, but that sometimes got mixed up depending on things.

There...had been a few close calls. Tired faces too close together. A bit of cheap beer fogging their minds. Hands resting on each other from an idle gesture; but lingering. But it never crossed the line.

A line that Noct knew he was currently blurring. 

Honestly...he didn’t really know how he felt, about any of that stuff. It was all a sorta complicated mess in the back of his mind. Like it made sense once, but the ink was wet and someone smeared it around before he could read it. 

“I’ve never kissed anyone, either, dude,” Prompto’s voice continuing to be hushed, “So I dunno how much help I’d be.”  
“So?”  
“So! I can’t exactly tell you if you’re doing it right, broski.”  
“Isn’t just...supposed to feel good?”  
“...I think so?”  
“Then it doesn’t matter. But...if you don’t want to...”  
“No, I want to--”  
“You sound eager.”  
“Bro.”

Noct smiled at himself, as lighting snapped across the sky - lighting up the dark room. Neither one of them had bothered to turn on a light since it was three in the afternoon. But the sky had turned black, bringing the room’s brightness down with it. Plus...the power kept cutting out anyway.

“Please apologize to Ramuh dude. I’m too pretty to die like this.”  
“Without your pants on?”  
“You get me.”  
“Then put your pants on.”  
“Too hot dude,” he whined, leaning his head back against the pillow as he closed his eyes. Sweat was slowly dripping down from his temples and disappearing back into his hair.  
“Is...the power actually out?”  
“Considering I’m _right next to the AC_ and am a sweaty blob...yeah, bro. It gone.”

Noct’s eyes moved back to the ceiling, hands folding on top of his chest.

“There’s nothing to do.”  
“Right? I mean...we have our phones, but mine is basically dead.”  
“Same.”  
“We...could,” Prompto shifted next to him, causing him to glance over. He had forced himself up into a sitting position - hair standing up in weird ways from sweat and the pillow, “Yanno.”  
“...What?”  
“Did...did I fever dream that convo…?” he looked genuinely concerned.  
“Oh...the kiss thing?”  
“Y-yeah. I mean,” he shrugged, “Ramuh’s literally taking a shit outside. Gladio and Iggy are on the other side of the friggin’ place, and said they wouldn’t be around until dinner time. Power’s out, so TV’s dead.”  
“Yeah, I guess.”

Honestly, he wasn’t expecting it to...happen. Ever. It was a joke that he turned back on Prompto, after it was thrown at him. But...there Prompto was. Face red. Staring right at him.

Noct slowly shifted to sit up too, nerves slowing his movements. Though the general ache from the weather was also...not helping. He winced slightly, before rolling his shoulder. 

“So...do we just…” his voice quiet, feeling like he somehow had lost all control of the situation.  
“Yeah, dude.”

Noct leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss against Prompto’s lips, before leaning back.

“Done.”  
“F.”  
“What?”  
“Dude, were I your beautiful bride...I would be _offended_.”  
“Why?”  
“That was a grandma kiss!”  
“Oh.”  
“Ya gotta,” he lifted his hands - making weird kissing motions with them. There were sound-effects, too.

“That’s not helping.”  
“Let’s see if I can…” 

Prompto leaned in a bit too hard, their teeth clicking together. He quickly pulled back, laughing. 

“Yeah, that was way better,” Noct rubbed his teeth with his finger.  
“That’s the way to do it, dude! Bite her teeth.”  
“I was just gonna stick my tongue in her mouth and see what happens.”  
“But like just leave it there and stare straight into her eyes.”  
“Well, yeah.”  
“Maybe wiggle it a bit. Yanno. For pleasure.”

Noct laughed, shaking his head.

“We’re good at this.”  
“Right, dude? Sex gods.”

Noct continued to smile - eyes locked on the way-too-loud bedspread under them, before looking back up at Prompto.

“Can...I try again?”

Prompto’s amused smirk faded slightly - the red growing deeper in his cheeks. He nodded.

So, he tried again. Not...a ‘grandma-kiss’. Not sticking his tongue all the way down Prompto’s throat. Just...lips meshing together. That...seemed right? Felt nice. Prompto even made a quiet sound, and wasn’t laughing yet. At least there was that. Prompto felt...kinda far away for what they were doing; Noct feeling a slight strain in his neck. Raising a hand, he pulled Prompto a bit closer by the shoulder. Again, there was a small sound, but it wasn’t in protest. Prompto’s hands gently resting against him. One against his back, one cupping his face. 

After awhile, Noct broke the kiss.

“So uh…” Noct backed away, clearing his throat, “Better?”

Prompto nodded, puffing out his cheeks, “...Y-yeah,” before a wicked smile spread across his face, “I’d give it a solid B-.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> useless gays
> 
> \---
> 
> AND...that's the end of Promptis week! I know y'all were like OH NO THE END yesterday, but listen.  
> I was given a free day  
> I'm gonna TAKE the free day
> 
> Thank you all??? So much??? For reading my stuff???  
> I have spent the past...well, since the prompts were announced, prepping for this week
> 
> Lately work has been like...really long days, so I knew I couldn't write them day-of. SO YEAH.
> 
> Now that this week is through, I'm gonna go back to updating my two other FFXV fics and kEEP WORKING on the other projects so they get to a point where I feel comfortable posting them
> 
> yes they're all ffxv because that's all i've been able to write for like  
> ever  
> <33
> 
> ALSO I'M TOTALLY DOING NSFW PROMPTIS WEEK BECAUSE   
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> and that happens August 30th - September 05th  
> <3  
> get ready for _smut_


End file.
